


Magical Morning

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas at Hogwarts, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Honeydukes, Zonko's joke shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 20 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Magical Morning

“Get up! Get up! Get up! Happy Christmas!”

The Hufflepuff common room was basically empty - only fourth years Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia, and prefect Alex Blake remained behind. 

Year after year, Blake stayed behind, preferring to keep those alone at Christmas company, rather than going home. Muggle Christmas was fun and all, but she had a great family, she could be with them anytime. Penelope was an orphan, living with Kate’s family, and Spencer preferred not to go home - as a muggleborn four years into magical living, he was still astounded by all that he saw and Christmastime was no exception. 

Although girls and boys weren’t supposed to go into the others’ living quarters, Blake, Penelope and Spencer were the only ones there, so Blake let it slide when Penelope ran up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory, complete with Callahan family sweater emblazoned with the letter “P.”

“Get up, Spencer! It’s Christmas!”

A huff of air escaped him as Penelope jumped on top of him. “What time is it?” Always such a heavy sleeper. 

“It’s time for food in the Great Hall! Christmas with friends! Without having to care what house we belong to! Co-mingling! Presents! Get up!” Penelope levitated a pillow and sent it flying towards his face as she turned to run back down the stairs, letting Blake know he’d be down momentarily. 

As he roused from bed, he looked out the window at the grounds; it’s what he’d done every year since he started, and it was no less amazing today. Everything was covered with snow - from the Quidditch Pitch to the tips of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, so dangerous and deadly, yet so beautiful with shimmering crystals floating above it. With a swish of his wand, he carried his gifts down the stairs for his friends. 

A beater and a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, both Matt Simmons and Jennifer Jareau had been drilling all week for the upcoming games. Exhausted didn’t even begin to cover it. “Simmons! It’s Christmas!” Aaron said, pulling the bed off the younger man. 

He popped up in bed, immediately aware that he overslept. “Thanks, Aaron. Practice has been killing us. Should we go wake JJ? Wouldn’t want to be late for breakfast with everyone.”

Matt quickly changed his clothes and followed Aaron up the stairs to the girls’ dormitory. There were a few other girls staying behind, but they tended to stick with each other, though they were always invited to the festivities. JJ however was staying at school this year. Her family wasn’t the same after her sister had died; it was too hard to go home. “I’m up!” She screamed as they approached the door. “I’ll be there in a few. Go ahead without me!” 

Without hesitation, Matt and Aaron turned around and headed out of the Gryffindor common room and toward the Great Hall. JJ probably just needed a moment alone; she’d be down soon, and then they’d all make sure she had a Happy Christmas.

“Are we all ready yet?” Prefect Rossi screamed. He, Emily Prentiss and Elle Greenaway had left their Christmas shopping until the last minute. They’d had to run to Hogsmeade on super short notice and grab what they wanted to for their friends, coming back to wrap things late last night.

Elle strode down the stairs, with Emily right behind, with a smile on her face. Her last gift was wrapping itself as she walked. She’d gone home for Christmas some years, and others she hadn’t. Emily had a muggle mother; she was something called a diplomat, so she was rarely home of Christmas anyway, making it easy for Emily to choose to stay at Hogwarts. “I wrapped mine last night.”

“I was too tired,” Elle laughed. “I passed out as soon as we got back. What about you? Prefect Rossi?”

“Stop calling me Prefect Rossi! You know how much I hate it.”

Elle patted him on the shoulder as the three walked out of Slytherin house and down towards the Great Hall. “That’s why I do it.”

“Your babygirl and my best friend are waiting!” Kate yelled. “Everyone is waiting for us! Derek Morgan and Luke Alvez, get up right now!” Kate had barged into the Ravenclaw boys’ room and ripped the blankets off them without even taking two steps inside. 

Both boys’ stomachs grumbled as they groggily got up. Luke had been up late talking to Spencer from Hufflepuff - one of the reasons he had stayed behind this Christmas, and Derek had been practicing with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. “Why are you so loud?” Derek asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Because it’s Christmas and I’m hungry!” She smiled. She walked over in between their beds and smacked them both. “Now get up. Get changed. Get your gifts and let’s go!”

She was already decked out in her family sweater stitched with a “K,” and considering she’d barely had anything to eat last night she couldn’t stop thinking of roast turkeys and boiled potatoes and buttered peas. Her stomach started to growl. “Hurry up!”

Both Luke and Derek ran down the stairs, chocolate frogs in hand for Kate. “Eat these or you might kill us.”

“I might anyway,” she laughed.

As Spencer, Blake and Penelope entered the Great Hall, there eyes immediately floated upward, following the enchanted snowflakes as they fell towards the table and disappeared. 

In the days following up to Christmas, giants had been hired to carry in trees almost taller than the Weeping Willow. They were decorated in gold and silver, green, red and blue, baubles and tinsel and lights - the tree could barely be seen. But it was beautifully bewitched.

Ahead, already seated at the tables were Jennifer Jareau, Matt Simmons and Aaron Hotchner of Gryffindor, as well as Elle Greenaway, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi, who lived in Slytherin House. On Christmas, no one bothered with assigned house tables, and instead just sat together. At this time of year, they could all sit together without having to worry about what others in their house might think. “Happy Christmas!” Penelope exclaimed, running over to her friends and embracing them with all the warmth of Christmas Day.

While the nine students exchanged holiday greetings and stared in wonderment at the enchanted ceilings above, Kate, Luke and Derek entered through the mile-high doors. “Happy Christmas!” Kate called, still nibbling on one of her chocolate frogs. Derek had insisted she eat something, lest they die on the way down the stairs. “Should we eat first? Or gifts?”

“Eat!” They all called.

Smiles and laughter abound as they all sat on either side of the Gryffindor table. Kate immediately grabbed a little bit of everything, but managed to pass things over to Luke and Derek in the process. Spencer, who rarely ate all that much, being too nervous about getting chastised by Professor Snape, much like that Harry Potter kid a year behind him, filled his plate to bursting and barely said a word as he ate. Penelope fixated on the roast turkey as she always did, while Rossi, Emily and Elle did more flinging of food than eating. 

It was nearly an hour before they all stopped eating, and the plates still looked full. Turkeys still fat and plump. Potatoes still piled high. Peas still swimming in their basin and cranberry still full to bursting in its bowl. “Gifts now?” Penelope asked as she bounced up and down in her seat.

Slowly but surely, everyone rolled towards their presents, too full to bother standing up. One by one, each of them handed out boxes of all shapes and sizes, some packages too, wrapped up in colorful bags and tied in neat bows. Only one of them had packages of one size and shape - Spencer. He stared at them happily, knowing full well that all of his friends had gotten him books.

“Open now?” Emily cried. She was too excited. Her mother was her mother, but she never really felt a ton of love and warmth from her - with her friends, it was different. 

As the prefects, Rossi, Aaron and Blake gave the go ahead, watching as paper went flying in all directions. Spencer unwrapped book after book, as was expected. He’d devour them within days, but he loved them all the same. Most Potente Potions, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Important Modern Magical Discoveries - all fascinating, at least as the son of two muggles. 

JJ and Matt got memorabilia from their favorite Quidditch team - the Banchory Bangers. Derek received a new broom, courtesy of everyone chipping in. Emily and Elle got a mountain of items for pranking their friends. Everything from Zonko’s was wonderful, especially the inflatable tongues. And Rossi took joy in eating his gifts as soon as he opened them - he had a weakness for Fizzing Whizzbees. 

On the other side of the table, Kate unwrapped a mountain of Chocolate Frogs, which was good, considering she was still in the process of collecting all the cards, and Luke received a love potion, though he wasn’t sure from whom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spencer and wondered, a smile plastered on his face.

Practical as always, Aaron asked for quills and self-tying ties - anything that could make life a little easier. And Blake received a mixture of books, some sweets and a new perfume that smelled of freshly-cut grass and newly-laundered clothes. 

From Kate and Penelope came matching sweaters! Kate’s mother had taught them the knitting spell and the two spent all year trying to perfect it to make sweaters for their friends. 

Despite the early morning hour, everyone was excited and awake, desperate for something else to do. “Well, it’s snowing out,” Matt said. “Snowball fight? Guys versus girls?”

“I mean that’s not fair,” Elle laughed. “You boys are obviously going to lose.”

Luke scoffed. “I don’t think so Greenaway.”

“I say we settle this,” Aaron replied with a smile. “Everyone should return to their dormitories, put away your gifts, get into your sweaters from Kate and Penelope of course, and meet out on the grounds in 15 minutes.”

The hoard of students bounded up the stairs and returned to the grounds promptly all wearing their matching sweaters. “Okay, this goes the muggle way,” Emily said. “No enchanted snowballs.”

The boys all groaned, but agreed. Snowball fights were one of the few things that muggles did better, plus, it would force Luke and Spencer to team up making snowballs. She hoped it would get them to see that they liked each other. Although maybe she should take her own advice…

JJ was waiting with the other girls, a snowball in hand that she passed over to Emily, their hands grazing slightly and sending chills up their spines, much different than those the weather brought. “We all ready?” JJ called.

“Ready!” The boys shouted. 

Rossi walked into the middle of the two teams and lifted his hands. “Let the best team win! On your marks! Get set! Go!”

Among the gently falling snow, in matching sweaters, it could not have been a more perfect morning.


End file.
